


Obsessive Love

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Criminal Harry, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Innocent Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Married Couple - Eventually, Pet dog, Prisoner Harry Styles, Prisoner Louis Tomlinson, Protective Harry Styles, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Louis, Tongue Piercings, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Louis was accused of false charges and ended up in prison at the age of eighteen. Being young, and well, the newbie lead to him becoming the centre of attention and not in a good way.There was a certain 'Black Wolf' who everyone was terrified of, and Louis was told before being lead inside the building to maintain his distance from the 'Wolves'.But what happened when the Black Wolf became his saviour?-"Are you scared, Kitten?" Harry's hold on him was harsh, keeping him locked close.Louis looked him in the eye, "Would it be foolish if I said that you don't scare me?""Extremely foolish," Harry bit his earlobe to the point that it hurt, before sucking it gently and kissing down his neck."Well then, I'll happily be a fool. You don't scare me, Styles."





	Obsessive Love

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is really innocent in the beginning, like a ball of fur; but well, Harry corrupts him. Harry is a badass to everyone other than Louis.
> 
> (I know prisons don't work this way, but this is fiction and in my fictional world they do.)
> 
> The prison part is for the first half of story before they are let out.
> 
> I loved working on this one! I hope you enjoy it too. :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]

 

* * *

Louis blinked his eyes open, expecting to be in his bedroom and all that happened was a nightmare, but when did god start fulfilling wishes. He turned to lay on his back, the thin mattress making the frame dig into his spine.

The warden had given him a few tips to stay as far from trouble as possible, but he was the _young meat_ and there was only so much one could do before he would either be beaten up or well... he didn't want to think.

He was scared and wanted to cry his lungs out. He couldn't believe his father would frame him like this, would make his son go to jail to keep himself safe.

His cellmate was not the one to talk, preferred to stay quiet and ignore everyone. Louis liked that.

The loud shrill rang through the building, signalling everyone to queue up for shower. He hated this part, he was cat-called and the weird, pervert men tried to touch him. He wanted to scratch his skin out wherever they touched him. He just wanted to be out of this hell-hole.

The only good thing was that the _Black Wolf_ had not found him yet. He wouldn't have to worry about him if he wasn't here in the first place, but he had no choice other than to look over his shoulder at all times.

He clutched the towel and the uniform to his chest as he waited in the line. The guy behind him was too close and Louis could feel himself getting suffocated from his stench. He tried to inch away, only to bump into the one at his front.

"Ey, twink! Stay the fuck away or I'll pound that ass of yours so hard you won't be able to stand the fuck up for days!"

Louis whimpered and looked down, his eyes watering up. He hated these men, and to shower with them watching him like predators was the worst thing possible. The bathroom allowed twenty of them to shower at a time, and there were no wall separations.

When his turn came, he undressed quickly and turned the knob, wanting to clean himself as fast as possible and get out of there.

"Don't you just want to tap that ass."

"Bet he would like to be treated like a whore."

"Could fuck him at the same time, the more the better."

"We should do it tonight."

Louis tensed up, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Why wait till then?" Another one spoke, "Could just fuck him now."

He heard footsteps nearing him and as soon as a hand gripped his arm, he screamed bloody murder, crying loud when he was smacked across his face.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," the man hissed close to his mouth.

"The fuck is going on here!?" A deep voice resonated and the hand was gone from his arm.

"Just showing this bitch his place," one of them replied, his voice sounding scared.

"Oh, yeah? And who the fuck are you to decide that? You wanna crawl your way out of here? No? Then mind your fucking business and leave him alone. Now look away, bastards!"

Louis was looking at the man with wide eyes, he was handsome; brown hair, green eyes, sharp jaw, and so, so many tattoos. And he just saved Louis.

"Hey," the man turned to him, voice much gentler, "Wrap a towel around your waist and come with me."

Louis did as told, surprisingly trusting this man who was in a dark red uniform, clearly the worst of the worst. Louis himself had an orange uniform, meaning medium-risk, but he was falsely accused, he couldn't hurt a butterfly.

He followed behind the man, holding his clothes to his chest until they stopped in front of a door.

"These are the staff bathrooms. Go on, no one will stop you."

"But-"

Green eyes flashed at him dangerously and he gulped before hurriedly nodding.

"Thanks," he ran inside and got in one of the stalls, closing the curtains and starting the shower. There were soaps and shampoo and Louis made good use of them, but remembered to be quick.

After drying and dressing, he came out and was surprised to see the man leaning against the wall. He held his breath when the man noticed him and walked towards him until he was cornered against a wall.

"What's your name?"

"Louis," he answered, voice shaky.

"'M Harry. Those bastards giving you hard time daily?"

He nodded, tensing again as the reminder of what could have happened came rushing back.

"Thanks for helping me," his voice came out timid and Louis hated it.

"It was nothing," Harry shrugged and glanced around before looking down at him again, "Those fucktards ever say shit to you, you come to me. 5th room, 1st floor, east wing. A'right?"

Louis nodded again, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, stop saying that. See you around," Harry spoke before walking away and Louis just kept staring at his back until he was out of sight.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly easy. No one dared to bother him after that, there were some looks and whispers but nothing like before.

He didn't see Harry for the rest of the day too, but maybe that was because the dangerous criminals had a separate wing from the medium and low-risk ones.

-

The shrill of the bell woke him again in the morning and Louis sighed, another day to get through. He had to serve three months in prison and then would be let off on probation if he didn't cause any trouble.

He picked the clean uniform and towel and braced himself before leaving his cell. They wouldn't harm him, Louis assured himself but was still dreading to face those men.

"Finally!" He heard a groan as soon as he stepped out of his cell. His head whipped toward the sound and saw Harry leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Hey," Louis bit down on his lip, he was surprisingly happy to see Harry.

"I have been waiting for like an hour, that's the longest I have ever waited for someone," the man complained while walking and Louis quickly followed behind.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Shocking, yeah, I know. Now hurry before I change my mind and leave you on your own."

"I have been on my own since I came here," Louis defended, he didn't want Harry to think that Louis depended on him.

"Oh, yeah? How was that working out?" Harry's tone was rude and Louis looked away, he wasn't used to people taking a rough tone with him. "Oh, great, now you are gonna cry," Harry rubbed a hand down his face in exhaustion.

Louis could feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He didn't ask Harry to save him and then wait for him this morning. As much as he appreciated that, he didn't want to be reminded what could have happened if it wasn't for Harry.

"Alright," Harry sighed and placed his hands on Louis' shoulders, making him look up with a gasp. Louis could see the struggle as Harry formed his words. "I am sorry. Please don't cry."

Louis sniffed and nodded, giving a small smile just for good measure, "Okay."

They entered the staff washrooms and stepped into separate stalls for a shower.

This became a routine over the next few days. Harry would wait for him in the morning and they would take a shower before the man would escort him back to the cafeteria and would leave him for the rest of the day.

So, it was bound to come as a shock when Harry was still waiting outside the cafeteria when the meal time was over.

"You are still here?" Louis asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Where are you assigned?"

"Umm... doing laundry for first three hours and cleaning floor for the last one hour," he answered, unsure where Harry was going with this.

"No, that won't do. You will work with me from today," Harry said and held his wrist to pull him along.

"Harry, wait!" The man stopped and looked at him impatiently. "I can't-- I don't think I will be allowed in your wing."

Harry smirked down at him, a look flashing across his eyes that, as hot as it was, scared Louis a little. It was a look of recognition, as if he realised something Louis didn't know.

"Oh, Kitten, you are so innocent," Harry ran a finger by the side of his face and down his neck, "I can do whatever I want. And when I want something, no one dares to stop me."

Louis should have known then, should have listened carefully and realised, but he was too distracted by the smirk on Harry's lips and the finger stroking his clavicle. His mind was clouded with the name Harry just called him. _Kitten._

Harry worked four hours a day, too, but his work was much simpler. They just had to pack and label boxes.

"Tell everyone that no one touches him, comments about him, or looks at him in the wrong way. And if they do, they know what will happen," Harry spoke in a low voice to the guard stationed outside the east wing, but Louis still heard each word clearly. Harry definitely had some kind of power here. People were scared of him.

When he walked beside Harry inside the other wing, all he could see was dark red uniforms. He was a little scared and gripped onto Harry's arm, moving close to him. The eyes that fell on him, snapped away as soon as they saw who he was walking beside.

Louis noticed how everyone in the room turned to nod at Harry when the man walked inside, Louis following his tow. Harry gave a single nod in return and moved to stand by his station, gesturing with his head for Louis to stand beside him.

"You place two of these inside the box, fill the rest with styrofoam and then pack the box, label it with the stamp and push it aside," the man told him while showing how to do it.

Louis nodded and started with the next box. They didn't speak, didn't make small talk, just did their work in silence. When Louis would get stuck, Harry would help him of course; would stand behind him, cocooning him in his arms, lips close to his ear as he would tell him how to do it again.

It wasn't difficult, the work, but Louis just liked having Harry close to him and maybe Harry understood that too, because he wasn't getting frustrated.

"C'mon, Kitten, work time is over," Harry whispered in his ear, tongue poking out to lick at the shell and sending a jolt down Louis' body. "Gotta eat something and then I am being let out in the ground for two hours today, you are giving me company."

"Two hours? I thought we are allowed in the ground for as long as we have completed the day's hours."

"Yeah, that is how it normally works, but have you taken a look at my uniform? I have to be at good behaviour for a whole week to be granted two hours. And they are not insane to make me stay inside," Harry smirked.

"Why? What have you done?"

"You'll know soon, Kitten. Now, no more questions, I am hungry."

Louis turned his head to see who was walking behind them and snapped his head in front when he saw five tattooed and pierced men. Didn't it hurt to have so many piercings?

"I should go to my wing, for lunch, I could get in trouble," he bit his lip as he waited for Harry's reply. He didn't want to upset the man but he also didn't want his probation to be extended. He would only be let out in three months if he was on his best behaviour while inside the jail.

"Fine," Harry looked reluctant and said nothing else. It seemed like he wanted to but had thought better of it.

"I'll see you later?" Louis asked hopefully.

The man just shrugged and walked away, and yeah, it hurt. Louis didn't like being ignored, and he didn't even know what he had said to make Harry's mood change like that.

He didn't go to the ground after lunch for two reasons. First, because he was tired and wanted to sleep and second, because Harry would be there and he wasn't in the mood to see the man after their last encounter.

-

Louis hadn't seen Harry in three days. Well, partially it was because he was purposely trying to ignore the man; waking early and showering in the common bathroom, working his hours in his own wing and avoiding staying out of his cell.

He sat down with his lunch tray at the table; the food was something questionable as usual.

"Black Wolf hit that new guard outside our wing," someone on his table spoke and there were a few cheers, "Well, that bastard had to learn his place. What was Mr. Guard fucking thinking saying no to him coming here?"

"Well, clearly he was not thinking which got him beat up."

"I don't think there is anyone in this jail who has not tasted their own blood after being punched by the Wolf."

"He has to do what he has to do to maintain his reputation. What did he get as his punishment?"

"A week's isolation and two more months on his time."

"That's fucking bad luck. He was to be let out in a month, yeah?"

"Right, would have been a sort of freedom for us too. And a week's isolation, damn, I would go fucking nuts staying in a small room with no sound."

"He is nuts enough, that will be a drop in ocean for him."

"What about his friends? The Wolves?"

"Oh, they will get out in a month, will get his place cleaned and ready for when he goes back."

"Wanna bet how long till he comes back here?"

"Oh, no no, last time I bet an year and he was back within a week."

"Ah, the element of surprise!" They all cracked out laughing but Louis was scared shitless now. He had not encountered the Wolf yet, or so he thought, and dreaded being beaten up.

-

It went on for another four days and he was starting to miss Harry. So, he stayed inside his cell till the bell rang and expected Harry to be outside, but to his dismay there was no one. He carried on his day like normal, which was boring.

That was until his arm was gripped tightly and he was pulled into the isolated corner of their wing.

"You tryina fucking ignore me, Kitten?" _Harry!_ There was malice in his voice, anger seeping through his clenched teeth. "Answer me!" The grip only tightened and the nails dug into his skin.

"Ha-rry-- you're hurting me," he tried not to let tears form in his eyes, he was mostly crying around Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry let go of his arm and paced in front of him before slamming his fist into the wall beside Louis' head. This close, Louis noticed the bags under his eyes, the redness around the green, his skin looked pale too.

He gently brushed his fingers under Harry's eyes, watching as the man relaxed, "What happened? You look tired."

Harry clenched his teeth but answered nonetheless, "Haven't slept in days." His tone was calmer.

He let his hands wander down to the man's chest and stepped forward to wrap them around his torso, resting his head on his chest. A few moments passed but Harry finally wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his neck.

"I am sorry for ignoring you," he mumbled and received a squeeze in response. "You wanna go sleep? I'll come with you," he offered and felt Harry's lips curve into a smile against his neck.

Each inmate had separate cells in East wing, and Louis pouted when he realised that their cells were in fact better. What was this? The better the crime, the better the treatment? The bedspread actually felt like that and not a thin sheet. The walls were not just cement and had tiles on them.

Louis was laying on the wall side while Harry decided to take up the rest of the space on the mattress, his head resting on Louis' chest and arm around his stomach, but Louis didn't mind, even liked it to be honest.

-

"Rise and shine, Kitten," Harry smiled at him when he woke up, actually smiled at him and Louis had to blink to check he wasn't dreaming.

He smiled in return and sat up as well, leaning his head on Harry's chest. He tugged the sheets over his shoulders, the air was chilly this morning.

"What time 'sit?" He mumbled, sleep still clouding his mind.

"Way early than you usually wake up," Harry's tone was amused, making Louis look up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Harry!" He whined, pouting his lips when Harry laughed, "What?"

"I have given you the right name, haven't I? You sleep like a kitten, all curled up, and you need long naps as well."

"Don't tease me," he hit the man's chest, aware that it was far from hurting him. "Not my fault that you wake up at the crack of dawn. Are you even human?"

"I am as much human as the next person, and I don't wake up at the crack of dawn," Harry pushed him to lay back and hovered above him, pining him down to the mattress with his arms. He started to lick up his neck and bit down upon reaching his jaw.

Over the last few days, since Louis had first slept in Harry's room, their touches had become more than platonic.

Louis also found out that Harry had a tongue piercing, and oh well, it was a huge turn on.

"You wanna do something new today?"

"What new can be done in this shitty place?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, Kitten is getting fiery," Harry's grin was slightly manic, a look flashing in his eyes for a mere second. Was it weird that Louis found himself attracted even more when Harry acted a little insane?

Harry's _something new_ was to break through the kitchen's back doors and out into the ground. From there, they climbed till they were on the roof of the building.

Harry laid down and tugged Louis along him.

"This is crazy!" Louis laughed. "What if someone catches us?"

"Oh, no one is crazy enough to climb this high," Harry spoke with a non chalant wave of his hand.

"And what about us?" Louis asked, turning on his side and laying his chin on Harry's chest, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"We are not crazy, Kitten, we just think different from those measly humans," Harry grinned wide, it was almost sinister.

"What are you here for? What did you do?" Louis asked curiously after awhile.

"A lot of things. I like to fuck with people's lives and minds. Drove many of them crazy, like literal fucking crazy," Harry spoke as if he was proud, "Can't number how many crimes I have done. Honestly, I should be in a psych ward, or an asylum for criminals, not a damn prison."

Louis found himself listening intently, entranced even, he was not scared, not after being with Harry for weeks.

"What are you here for?" Harry asked him, his hand stroking Louis' back. "I can tell for a fact that you can do nothing wrong."

"Was framed by my father," he shrugged, "He was dealing tons of illegal drugs, blamed it all on me when the cops showed up. Said that I was in my rebellion phase and did all this to bring shame on him. I tried to deny, had no idea what was going on, but he was steps ahead, he had already scammed everything so it looked like I was guilty."

"Fucking bastard!" Harry's teeth were clenched and Louis could feel him stiffen. "I will kill him." It was not just an open threat, Louis could tell by the look in Harry's eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he leaned up on his elbows and caressed the man's face, "I don't care what he did. I will be let out in a few weeks and think of it this way, I got to meet you."

Harry sighed and nodded, "That's true."

Louis kissed his cheek and laid down against his side, snuggling to share Harry's body heat.

The air was slowly turning cold as the sun started to set down. Harry tightened his arms around Louis, getting him as warm as he could.

They finally climbed down again when the sun could hardly be seen. It was just before dinner that they came back inside, no one was around and they slipped into the East wing discreetly.

Louis giggled as soon as they were inside Harry's cell, biting his lip when he saw the fond look on Harry's face.

"You enjoyed that, Kitten?" Harry trapped him against a wall, returning his smile.

"Very much, it was so much fun, I have never broken any rules before, like ever!"

His smile turned to a gasp as Harry leaned close and nuzzled against his nose, hand slipping down to hold his waist, other caressing his cheek.

"I want to kiss you so bad, Kitten," Harry whispered but made no move to do so. He was waiting for Louis to decide.

Louis gave a slight nod in reply, his own hands threading through Harry's hair.

It was the sort of kiss that gave all those feels, that tingling sensation people talked about in books and movies. And they didn't even use tongue for Christ's sake! It was a small, sweet kiss, but enough to make Louis' feet feel like jelly.

The bell signalling for dinner made them pull apart but Harry didn't step away, rather dropped kisses down his neck.

"I will come and get you after dinner," he reminded Louis again as the boy tend to forget and sleep in his cell sometimes.

"I'll be waiting," Louis promised with a kiss to Harry's lips.

-

"How much time do you have to serve?" Louis asked in a whisper.

The lights were shut down after ten, that was when Harry would sneak Louis into his cell. The man liked to sleep naked but for Louis' sake would keep his pants on. Even then though, Louis had never seen Harry naked, not even partially, all because of the stupid lights.

"Why are you asking, Kitten?"

Louis peered up at him through darkness, giving a small shrug. He let his hand wander down Harry's arm, linking their fingers. "I like being with you," his voice was timid, unaware of how the man would react, "and, I don't want you to find someone else when I get out. I don't want you to replace me."

Harry turned him on his back and cupped his cheek, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. "I get out in a month, Lou. The same time as you do. And I don't want you to go back to your shit-piece of a father. So, will you come live with me?"

"How do I know that you are not a serial killer?" Louis giggled when he heard Harry's exasperated sigh.

"Such an original joke. You have a great sense of humour, Kitten. Here I was trying to be serious and asking you to live with me and you crack such dumb jokes," Harry rolled on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

"I am sorry," Louis kissed along his jaw, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Stupid little Kitten," Harry grumbled under his breath but did snuggle Louis close to himself. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Will you come live with me."

Louis could tell that Harry was starting to get frustrated, so he decided to not pull his leg anymore.

"Okay, but I get to decide which side of bed I want."

"Oh, but you will be sleeping curled up on my chest, Kitten, so no point in choosing a side."

"Whatever. Good night, Haz," Louis was pouting but broke into a smile when Harry kissed his forehead.

"Night, Lou."

-

Louis saw it when Harry stepped out of the shower stall in his boxers. Of course, he had seen the tattoos littering on the man's arms before but he had never seen the one on his back. It was just below his left shoulder, a huge wolf whose eyes seemed to be a rare hazel colour. Harry's eyes were hazel; green with specks of brown and golden in them, the colour that Louis was growing to love with each day - it made Louis curious.

He stepped closer to the man and let his fingers brush over the ink, he heard Harry's gasp and watched as goosebumps broke on his skin. Harry's hands had stopped from where he was drying off.

"Are you the Black Wolf?" He asked all of a sudden. Everything clicked; the man's behaviour, his control over others, the fear he had ingrained in everyone, and now this.

Oddly, he was not scared. At first he was, when he had arrived and heard all those things, but after knowing Harry for almost three months it was as if he accepted the man's slight insanity, his mania and the need to be in control.

"What if I am?" Harry turned and pulled him close, holding his arms behind his back. There was a storm in his eyes, masking what looked like fear. Was he afraid of what Louis might think? Was he afraid that Louis will leave him?

Instead of answering, Louis leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Harry's, moaning when he was pushed against a wall and pinned there with slender hips. Harry devoured his mouth, holding his hands above his head and gripping his jaw.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked after pulling away from his mouth, their heartbeats pacing and breathing ragged.

"I am thinking, that I never imagined a wolf protecting a kitten."

Harry smirked at his statement, "We are different, aren't we, Kitten?" He kissed Louis again, this time soft and slow. "It took you so long to figure out. I thought you were smarter," Harry teased him.

"Well, I never thought that the bad guy would turn out to be my hero," he scoffed, "Oh, and you just spoiled my dream of getting beaten up by Black Wolf."

"Don't joke about it," his playful mood was gone in a second, a scowl birthing between his brows, "Don't joke about me beating someone. I will never raise my hand on you, Louis."

Louis cupped Harry's face and nodded, "I know you won't. I am sorry."

Harry stepped away and turned his back to him, starting to dress in his uniform and left without a word.

It hurt.

Louis didn't know Harry would be so serious about it. Maybe the man was not proud of his reputation, maybe that's why he didn't tell Louis before.

He could feel the sadness seeping in. It was ridiculous how attached he had grown to Harry. Like he needed Harry around to even be happy. It was crazy and unhealthy how obsessed he was, but he knew that Harry was obsessed with him too.

Maybe he had gone crazy in Harry's company, but he didn't want this feeling to go away. Ever.

He didn't see Harry for the rest of the day and without the man he couldn't enter the East wing, so he was stuck surrounded with orange and yellow uniforms. His temper was reaching its limits. Honestly, he was losing his mind. Whenever someone as much as breathed near him, he wanted to punch the shit out of them.

His expression might have made it clear because no one bothered him after he had given the sore eye to the first three inmates who tried talking to him.

He did laundry for longer hours just to have something to keep him occupied or he might have done something to extend his jail time.

There was a little expectation that Harry would be waiting outside his cell after the lights went off but the man was still not there. Louis was losing his patience with each passing minute. He took a deep breath and went back to his poor excuse of bed.

Sleep was like an unknown guest to him, just not registering in his brain. He stayed awake the whole night, staring at the ceiling through the dark.

-

Louis was again doing laundry the next day when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned on his heels to ram his knuckles in the person's face but stopped when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He pushed Harry away, or tried to push him away but failed.

"Came to get you, Kitten," the man replied with a shrug as if nothing had happened.

Louis gave a dry laugh, "You can't be serious. First you just walk away without a word and then act ignorant when you do show up."

"Well, I came to my senses when I missed you."

"Get lost, Harry," Louis turned back to do his task, "I was fucking laying awake the whole night because I just couldn't sleep without you... out of my way, I am doing some work here," he pushed past him to put the dripping uniforms in the drier.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, pressing himself to Louis' back and holding him around his waist. "I will do anything you say."

Louis turned in his arms and gripped his collar to pull him down, "I want you to promise me that you will never walk away from me. You will sit your ass down and talk about what I said wrong, like normal people do, and I don't care if we are not normal, but I don't want you to ever leave me waiting. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that," Harry nodded with a smirk, "My angry Kitten."

Louis pulled out of his hold and went back to do his work, aware of how Harry was watching his every move. He made a point to not look at him. He was actually amazed how Harry didn't say a word the whole time, simply watched him work for two hours continuously.

"This is known as creepy, you know," Louis stood in front of him, arms folded across his chest, "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Told you I missed you. Wasn't kidding when I said that. Really fucking missed you," Harry's words were sincere and Louis finally softened up. He pulled Harry down with his collar again but this time to press their lips together. He let the man push him against a washer to stand between his legs, hands splayed over his thighs. "Just four more days and then we'll be out, you and me together. I will take you away from all of this shit, will treat you like a fucking prince," Harry promised him, kissing down his neck with wet lips.

-

It was the morning of the day they were to be let out. Louis was currently washing his hair with what smelled like a strawberry shampoo. He was suspicious that Harry somehow had his hand in this, since he once mentioned to him that he used to love his strawberry shampoo back at home.

"Kitten, are you done?" Harry called from the other stall, the shower turning off and curtains being pulled open.

"Ten more minutes," he answered, "Just washing--"

His sentence was cut short by the curtains of his stall opening and Harry stepping in with him, crowding him back against the wall.

"Let me help you," Harry offered in the softest voice, playing coy when Louis could clearly see his intention with his growing hardness.

Harry tipped his head back, washing the suds out of his hair while kissing down his neck, grazing his teeth against Louis' clavicle.

Louis skimmed his fingers over Harry's chest for few seconds before giving into the temptation and letting one hand grip onto the man's cock, slowly sliding his fist up and down.

"Good Kitten," Harry praised him between pressing kisses to his skin and returned the pleasure by stroking Louis' cock, his other hand tracing the puckering hole of his Kitten, thumb pressing lightly against it, just enough to make Louis mewl and go pliant in his arms.

Louis moaned as heat built up in his belly, spreading through his veins as Harry quickened his pace.

He hid his face in the man's neck as incoherent words fell out of his lips, most of them begging to let him come.

"Come for me, Kitten."

The simple command made Louis see stars as white liquid landed on Harry's hand and chest. He was vaguely aware of Harry coming on his hand too, grunting his name in pure euphoria.

"Nice way to start the day," he commented with a giggle following after.

"Definitely," Harry smiled down at him, kissing him quickly on his lips.

They washed the remnants of their act and stepped out to dry. He let Harry dress him, although it was still his orange uniform. The man was extra caring that day, holding his hand and kissing his forehead, smiling at him like he hung up the moon and the stars. Louis had never felt more safe before. He felt at home in Harry's presence.

"Tomlinson. Styles. McNeil. Richards. Follow me out," an officer commanded after lunch was over.

Harry held his hand as they walked behind the officer, the other two inmates walking in front of them. They were handed the clothes they were wearing when they had been brought to the jail.

"All of you have to attend group meetings for your behaviour, and your reports will be monitored on first day of next three months, so all of you better be on your best behaviour. Tomlinson and Richards, you will have to find a job for your probation. Now leave."

They were turning to leave when the officer spoke again.

"Styles! Follow me to my office."

Worry filled Louis up. Things couldn't go wrong when they were just about to get good.

"Don't worry, change your clothes and wait out front, I'll see you there in a few minutes," Harry pressed a kiss to his lips and tilted his head toward the exit.

Louis gave a meek nod and hugged the man around his neck for the briefest moment before letting go and turning around to do as Harry had told.

He waited almost half an hour before he finally heard footsteps approaching, arms wound around his waist and Harry pressed his nose to his neck.

"Were you worried, Kitten?" Harry asked in concern when Louis turned in his arms, his face must have showed it.

"A little," he kept close to Harry, still scared of the scenarios his mind had presented.

"Not going to leave you until you are sick of me, baby."

"Never, then?"

"Mhm, never gonna leave you."

Louis finally relaxed in his hold and looked up from where he had pressed his face to the man's chest.

"What did he want?"

Harry smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle, "Gave me a few key points, and almost begged me to not come back. Luckily, I don't plan to go in there again. I am done with this part of my life." Harry stroked his bottom lip, a fond look in his eye, "I am ready to start the next."

They stood there without any word, just looking at each other for a long while until a sudden car honk pulled them out of their stupor.

Louis jumped at the sound and moved closer to Harry while the man laughed and nodded at the driver. He looked over to see that the guy driving the car was one of the five men who were always with Harry.

There was another sleek, black car behind it, having tinted glass. Another guy stepped out of it and walked upto them, handing the keys and a wallet to Harry.

"Everything in there?"

"Yes, boss."

"Finished the work at the new place?"

"Almost, the fence needs to be painted."

"I'll do it myself. Now leave, I'll see you boys tomorrow."

The guy saluted with two fingers and joined the first one in the car at front.

"Let's go home, Kitten," Harry whispered in his ear, kissing where Louis could feel his pulse quickening.

He noticed all the bags in the back seat of the car and looked curiously at Harry.

"What's all this?"

"Stuff we will be needing at home, clothes and shoes for you, nothing much," the man shrugged but Louis recognised the brands, they were not cheap.

"I could have got my clothes from my dad's place."

"I don't want you to go back there, he couldn't even be bothered to come and meet you once." Harry's grip on the steering was tight, knuckles turning white from pressure. Louis placed his hand on top and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks."

They stopped on their way at a hair salon. Louis' hair had grown enough to curl at the base of his neck and well, he was grateful that Harry thought of it. He loved the thought of looking presentable for Harry.

When his hair were done, he stood and walked up to where Harry was waiting, grinning wide as he twirled for the man to see.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect, as always," Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair and rested them at the base of his neck to pull him close for a kiss.

He thanked the barber while Harry paid for his hair cut before they left.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What clothes have you bought for me?" He wondered idly, having an odd feeling with the way Harry smirked at his question.

"You will see, Kitten, but if you don't like them, I'll return them and get you whatever you want," the man reassured, placing his palm on Louis' thigh.

Louis linked his own finger through Harry's, marvelling at how his small his hand was when compared to the man's. He played with the rings Harry was wearing, twisting them and hesitating before pulling one out. He knew Harry was watching him as he put the ring on his index finger, it was the silver rose one. He giggled when the ring slid on easily, definitely a few sizes too big for him.

He looked over at Harry to notice the man smiling at him with a soft look.

"Eyes on the road, mister," he whispered, blush coating his cheeks.

"My adorable Kitten," Harry spoke to himself, making Louis blush even more.

He tried on all of Harry's rings one after the other as the man patiently let him do whatever he wanted.

"Where is your house? It is taking so long," he pouted when he got bored - not of the rings though, was still fiddling with them.

" _Our home_ ," Harry corrected him, "It is outside the city, just ten more minutes, Kitten. Be patient."

-

Louis loved the house. It was neither huge, nor too small, just perfect. It had a lawn and a backyard, two floors, it was lovely. There was one master bedroom and two guestrooms.

Currently, Louis was contemplating if getting out of the bed was really worth the effort. He had decided to take a nap as soon as he was done exploring all the rooms.

With a deep sigh, he rolled out of the bed, planting his feet on the soft carpet and letting his toes sink into the strands. He looked over where his jeans were discarded but decided to not wear them, he was pretty comfortable in just his boxers and t-shirt.

"Harry!" He called out when couldn't find the man.

"Out here, Kitten!"

Louis followed his voice to the backyard to find Harry sitting on the patio, sipping coffee and going through his phone. He walked over to Harry and sat beside the man, snuggling up to him.

"Slept well?"

"Mhm, the mattress is so soft."

"I wanna take you out for dinner tonight," Harry said after a bit of silence.

"I would love that," he took Harry's coffee to taste and made a sour face at it, "Tastes awful! How can you drink this thing?"

He pouted when Harry laughed at him, swatting at the man's chest before taking his phone as well and locking it to keep it aside. He climbed into Harry's lap, hands holding him in place as he tried to get comfortable.

"Stop moving so much, Kitten," Harry warned when Louis wouldn't quit fidgeting in his lap.

"Why?" Louis asked in a teasing tone, rolling his hips as he felt the man harden underneath him, "Does it bother you?"

"We won't be able to make it to dinner if you don't stop moving," Harry spoke through gritted teeth, hands tightening their hold on Louis' small waist.

"Make me stop," Louis challenged, biting Harry's earlobe as he rolled his hips again to earn throaty moan.

Harry picked him up by his thighs in a swift motion, smirking when Louis let out a squeak, and carried him inside. They barely made it to the couch, all the while battling with their tongues. Harry was quick to strip Louis off his clothes before he settled himself between the boy's legs. He kissed down the his chest, nibbling at his smooth skin to leave his marks.

Louis moaned in bliss when Harry took him in his mouth, tongue pressing to the underside and a hand fondling with his sac. "Harry!" He gasped as the man ran a dry finger down his crack and massaged his perinium. "Oh, god, please..." his head was thrown back, eyes screwed shut as Harry bobbed his head up and down his cock, paying extra attention to the sensitive head. The tongue-piercing felt so good against the sensitive skin of his cock.

He cried out in frustration when Harry pulled off just as he neared his release.

"Now that will teach you to never challenge me, Kitten," Harry wiped his mouth with back of his hand, licking his lips to gather the taste on his tongue. He smirked as Louis looked at him with a pleading gaze but turned on his heel to walk away.

Louis shot up from the couch as soon as he could feel his legs again and ran to their bedroom after pulling on his boxers and t-shirt, Harry was down to his briefs, pulling out clothes from the closet. He walked over and attached himself to Harry's side, kissing the man's cheek, "I am sorry. Please make me come, it hurts," he pressed his groin to Harry's hip, letting him feel his hardness.

Harry turned to face him and pulled him in his arms, "If you will be a good kitty at dinner, I will let you come, and I will give you what you have been wanting."

Louis' breath got caught in his throat at the offer. They hadn't gone all the way, Harry refused to let his first time be in a cell even though Louis had begged him to fuck him.

He nodded immediately, "I will be a good kitty for you."

"We'll see," Harry murmured and placed a soft kiss at his lips. "Now, I have something for you to wear, but you can say no if you are uncomfortable, okay?"

He nodded again and watched Harry pick up one of the bags which were still unpacked.

"I have picked a nice shirt and jeans for you, but underneath those, I want you to wear this."

His mouth fell open as he saw the delicate piece of fabric. It was a soft pink in colour, the back side was a see-through fabric with a bow on top, connecting to the front with straps. His eyes glazed over just by the thought of wearing panties for Harry, imagining Harry's reaction when he would see Louis in those.

"Kitten?" Harry whispered, pulling him out of his daze, "It's alright if you don't wa-"

"I want to!" He spoke hurriedly, cutting Harry off.

"Then try them on for me," Harry breathed in his ear, handing them to him and pulling him close by his hips, attacking his lips in a carnal kiss before letting go of him.

Louis went to the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. He pulled on the panties and adjusted his cock which was again hardening up. Giving himself one last look in the mirror, he walked out with a confident stride. He smirked in satisfaction when Harry's eyes darkened with lust, a tent forming at the front of his jeans and hands dropping to leave his shirt open at front.

"Fuck!" Harry breathed when he could finally speak.

Louis stepped closer to him and was instantly pulled in for a ferocious kiss. Harry's hands were on his arse, grabbing them roughly. He moaned into the kiss, loving the response he got.

"You look so gorgeous, Kitten," Harry groaned, his breathing hard, "My sexy Kitten, can't wait to feel you around my cock while you wear just these."

Louis whimpered at the promise in Harry's voice, leaning on his toes to press another kiss to the man's lips.

They did make it to the restaurant finally after an hour. It was not some extremely extravagant place. It was small and simple, felt intimate.

They sat in a booth at the corner, whispering to each other as the night went on. Louis would giggle every so often at Harry's horrible jokes, hardly believing that a man with a tough exterior could have such ridiculous sense of humour.

It was all so good, the food, the environment, and Louis really wanted to tell Harry how he felt. He wanted the man to know his feelings, how strong they were, that how much Harry meant to him. But he held back. The fear of Harry not feeling the same, or maybe he was too young to know about love, it was scary.

Harry must have noticed his expression as he took his hand and kissed his palm, rubbing circles to his wrist.

"You okay, Kitten?"

"Yeah, of course," he cheered up, not wanting Harry to worry about his thoughts.

"You look beautiful," Harry spoke with so much emotion that Louis felt his heart skip a beat. He noticed the light blush in the man's cheek and it warmed his heart.

"Thanks, you look quite good as well," he grinned at Harry's chuckle.

They shared a raspberry cheesecake before driving back home. During the whole ride, Harry kept inching his hand closer to his groin, gentle touches making his skin shiver delightfully. If he looked in a mirror, he knew he would look like a mess, a beautiful one, with his breathing laboured and pupil blown wide with lust. Harry traced the outline of his panties through his jeans and grinned when Louis sucked in a sharp breath.

The door was barely locked that Harry slammed him against it, mouth devouring him in a carnal desperation. He moaned into the kiss when his throbbing cock finally got some friction as Harry rutted against him.

"Please," his nails dug into the man's upper arms, eyes begging with want.

Harry took his hand and tugged him along to their bedroom, sitting at the foot of the bed and pulling Louis astride his lap, their tongues latching onto the other's like a magnet, movements frantic as they undressed quickly.

"Let me see you, Kitten," Harry pulled back from the kiss, eyes raking over his naked skin before stopping at the only article on his body. He rolled them over, trapping Louis underneath himself and Louis watched as he kissed down his body.

He whimpered when Harry bit at the inside of his thigh, opening his legs even more as an invitation for the man to keep doing whatever he had in mind.

Harry paid attention to his thighs for a while, biting and sucking before moving his lips closer to Louis' aching cock. Louis gasped in pleasure when Harry mouthed at his dick, tongue pressing against the fabric and wetting it even more than it was already from the precome.

Harry rolled the panties to the bottom of his thighs, poking his tongue out as he licked his cock, slathering it with saliva, the ends of the snakebite pressing against his heating skin.

"Oh, Harry..." He covered his face with his arm, biting his lip when he felt his orgasm nearing.

"Look at me, Kitten, wanna watch as you come on my tongue," Harry demanded before going down on him, sucking with intent, eyes never leaving Louis' face.

Louis came with a loud moan, hands clutching anything within his reach which happened to be Harry's hair and shoulder, as he spilled inside the warm mouth.

Harry was kissing him not even a moment later, making him taste himself and it was hot, Louis could feel his cock stirring with arousal again. He whimpered when Harry pulled up the panties, adjusting them over his slicked skin. It felt dirty and Louis loved it.

"Turn over, Kitten," Harry spoke quickly before flipping him on his front, making him squeak in surprise. The man hovered above him from behind, kissing his shoulder and neck. His panties were pushed aside, slicked up finger tracing his hole, making him go tense all of a sudden. "Relax, we will go slow, take as much time as you need."

Harry did stick to his word, patiently easing a finger inside him, stopping whenever Louis made a sound of discomfort before proceeding at his nod. By the time he had two fingers inside him, Louis had started loving the feeling, going crazy as Harry hit the bundle of nerves that sent tingles through his body.

"More, please," he begged, fucking himself on the two digits.

Harry complied to his wish, adding another finger, all the while watching Louis closely. He himself was painfully hard, not receiving any attention to his cock but tonight was all about his Kitten, and he did enjoy pleasing the boy.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Please! Fuck me!" Louis babbled, desperate to have Harry inside him.

"Slow, Kitten, remember," Harry reminded, kissing Louis for nearly a minute, calming the boy who was too lost in the pleasure. He too wanted to hurry, wanted to feel his Kitten around himself but he didn't want to hurt him by going too fast.

Harry used more lube to slick his cock, groaning at the feeling. He smirked as he saw Louis watching him with a parted mouth, almost drooling.

"You want this, Kitten?" He teased the boy and Louis nodded absentmindedly, crawling on his hands and knees between Harry's legs and parting his mouth while looking at the man with pleading eyes. Harry pushed him close to his dick, letting the boy sink his mouth on his lubed cock.

He guided Louis with his hand in his hair, working the boy's mouth on his cock. "Good Kitty," he praised, cursing when Louis moaned around him. He pulled the boy off, knowing he would end up coming while enjoying his Kitten's mouth too much.

Louis straddled Harry's lap, kissing the man as he knew Harry would love to taste his mouth. Their mouths didn't part as Harry pushed the fabric aside again and eased Louis on his cock, inch-by-inch. Louis felt so full, stretched open on the wide girth, mouth falling slack while Harry assaulted his lips.

Harry moved slowly so that Louis was lying on his back, starting a slow rhythm of his hips, just enough for Louis to feel it inside.

Louis moved his hands from Harry's shoulder, bringing one up to caress his cheek and slipping the other in his hair, tugging him down for a kiss. Harry was so gentle with him, so patient, Louis loved it, loved him.

"I love you, Harry," he spoke, plain and simple, moaning as Harry's hips stuttered and hit deep inside him.

"Fuck," Harry held himself up on his elbows again, pressing his forehead against Louis'. Their eyes closed and bodies tangled, it felt much more intimate than just sex. "I love you, too, Louis," Harry breathed out, his throat catching with emotion.

Harry moved again, opening his eyes to watch Louis as he pushed inside him with each thrust, mesmerized with the way Louis had his back curved, mouth fallen open to let out small gasps and moans, eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

As his thrusts became more purposeful - going harder and faster - Louis' moans grew louder.

Louis felt his eyes watering with pleasure as Harry hit his prostate with each push, making him clutch onto Harry's shoulder. The only attention to his cock was Harry's abdomen brushing against it, and it was enough, he knew he was going to come any second.

"Haz, I am gonna-- please let me come," he asked, wanted Harry's permission before he came.

"Come for me, Kitten," Harry gritted out, hips not faltering, rather speeding up to chase his own release.

Louis spilled within the panties, back arching as he came, whimpering as Harry fucked him through his orgasm, his hole raw and sensitive. He squeezed around the girth inside him, feeling Harry stiffen as he came, panting against his sweaty skin.

Harry held himself up despite his body begging to just drop down. He kissed Louis on the forehead before pulling out and laying beside the boy.

Louis made a weak noise and was grateful as Harry understood and pulled him into his arms. The drying come inside his panties was making him uncomfortable and he whined because he just wanted to lay in the arms of the man he loved after getting so thoroughly fucked by him.

His whine must have made Harry notice his discomfort, for the man chuckled and carried him to the bathroom, undressing him of the only article still on his body and pulling him under the spray of water.

Their kisses were lazy and relaxed as they washed each other with no hurry.

It was late in night when they snuggled under the covers, contented smiles on their faces as they bantered on the most pathetic things.

"I will grow in height!" Louis argued, giggling when Harry rolled his eyes. "I swear. I will be taller than you when I am twenty-four, old man," he spoke with a smirk.

"Old? You think I am old, Kitten?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow, barely containing his smile.

"Well, compared to me you are," he shrugged.

"You will always be this short. And I am not old, I think I proved that about an hour ago when you were begging me," Harry retorted with a smirk of his own and Louis felt his face heat up at the reminder.

"You liked it when I begged, so don't act like it was only for me."

"I loved when you begged me, Kitten. Made me go crazy to know you wanted me that much," Harry corrected him, kissing him when Louis went red at his words.

"Glad to know that I am not the only one going crazy then," Louis murmured into the kiss.

"Oh, we are crazy, so fucking crazy," Harry agreed.

-

"Harry, Harry," Louis whispered while shaking the man's shoulder, "Honey, I have to go find a job, wish me luck."

Instead of waking up, Harry threw his arm around Louis' waist and snuggled to his stomach. "Don't leave me alone, come cuddle with me," he murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Haz, c'mon let me go, I'll be late," Louis tried to coax, stroking Harry's cheek and leaning closer to kiss his cheek, "Please, honey."

Harry groaned and sat up, looking at him with a pout that looked so ridiculous, Louis wanted to laugh.

"Are you going to leave after the amazing fun we had last night?" Harry asked with mock hurt, "Was I just a one-night stand for you?"

"Oh, yes, you were just that. I had fun, babe, but you don't get this ass until you work for it," he replied with a roll of his eyes, standing up to grab the keys.

"Seriously, though, you don't need to work, Lou," Harry stood from the bed, walking over to him.

"Haz, even if I didn't have to do it for probation, I would have wanted to work. I can't sit idle all day," he reasoned, letting Harry pull him closer.

"Then work with me and the boys, and not the stuff that we used to do. Work with us at the garage, it is easy, really."

He smiled at Harry's words, he knew Harry was worrying for his safety.

"You don't need to worry for me, I'll be fine and I promise I'll take a job nearby and take the morning shift only."

He finally saw Harry relax, sporting a sheepish smile. "I just don't want you hurt, Kitten. I love you so damn much."

"I know, and I love you, too," he kissed the man's cheek and pulled away from him, "I'll see you later, Haz."

-

Getting a job wasn't that easy. He didn't have any experience, had merely graduated high school, plus the fact the he had conducted felony did not help his case.

In the end, he settled for the job that he got at a café just down the block. It was a server's job and he was fine with it as long as he only had to work the day shifts. Convincing Harry to let him work at night wound have been impossible.

The lady who owned the café was sweet and welcoming, offering him a decent pay and teaching him how to work the ropes around. He left after meeting the other two employees as he would start work from Monday.

As he neared their house, he noticed Harry wearing coveralls and painting the fence. A grin spread on his face upon seeing the man, he missed him even though it had been just a few hours.

"Hey, handsome," he greeted to gain Harry's attention and the man smiled up at him.

Harry stood quickly and pulled him close for a kiss, "I missed you." The man was looking at him with such relief, his expression showing how glad he was to have Louis here.

"I did too, Haz," he replied honestly.

"Did you find a job?" Harry asked while leading him inside, leaving the paint can and brush outside.

"Yeah, it's just down the block at a café. The owner is real nice and she had no problem with me working only during morning hours."

"That's good," Harry nodded along, pulling Louis on his lap and propping his feet on the coffee table. "Can I come along and wait while you work?" He asked with a sheepish expression.

"No, but you can visit me during my break, we can have lunch together," Louis hated the pout that formed on Harry's lips and so leaned forward to kiss him.

"Fine, I guess I can try to handle a few hours away from you," Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Aww, you big baby," he cooed, pinching Harry's cheek and laughing when Harry swatted it away. "What did you do all day?"

"I went to meet up with the guys, worked a few hours at the garage before coming back and painting the fence," Harry told him, leaning further back on the couch as Louis snuggled closer to him to get comfortable.

Louis almost fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms but a thought made him look up, "Tell me about your family, about your childhood."

A smile spread at Harry's mouth and it made Louis feel good.

"Well, first thing to know, I am adopted," Harry told him, running his hand through Louis' hair and making him lean into his touch. "I had to go from one foster house to another. My actual parents didn't want me because they were Catholic and the priest told them that I was the devil's child, so they abandoned me when I was just six years old," Harry's voice was emotionless as he spoke but Louis took notice of how he stiffened.

He imagined a young Harry, clueless of why his parents were calling him the devil's child, leaving him at someplace strange. The young boy crying and waiting for his parents to return. It caused an ache in his chest to just think about it. He pressed his lips to Harry's cheek, nuzzling there after.

Harry faced him and kissed him on his lips. "I don't let that affect me now, Kitten, don't worry. I was rescued by child services. They put me in foster care but there were many kids, older than me, stronger than me, picking on me, bullying me. I was scared, I thought it was a nightmare and I would wake up any minute in my birth mother's arms but that never happened. When I realised that this is how my life would be, I promised myself to become stronger, to not depend on anyone else. So, I became what my parents thought I was. I stole a knife and threatened anyone who tried to pick on me. They thought I was joking and won't actually hurt them, so they took the only thing I held dear at that time, which happened to be a teddy bear. I-I still don't know what came over me, I took my knife out and I drove it straight in the arm of the kid who was holding my bear."

Louis listened to him quietly, caressing his cheek and nuzzling the other one, ghosting his lips there every now and then.

"I was moved to another foster care, no one ever wanted me to stay, they found reasons for me to lash out and hurt someone. After a while I started enjoying hurting people, it-it made me feel superior, safe. I was eleven the last time I was moved to a foster house. The couple had a daughter of their own and no other foster kids. They were different. They greeted me with smiles, hugged me in the morning and kissed my cheek before sending me to bed. They treated me like their own child, bought me presents and let me play with their daughter. Sent me to school, let me eat at the table, praised me when I did something good. They- it was the first time I didn't want to hurt anyone, I already felt safe. They knew everything about me but still loved me. I was shocked when they told me that they were going to adopt me, but more than that, I was happy," Harry was now sporting a smile again. "They are my real family, Anne, Robin, and their daughter Gemma. They love me in spite of who I am, what I do. They love me for me."

"In high school, though, I started rebelling again and was sent to Juvie. I started hurting other inmates there to protect myself and earned myself a reputation. That's how I became the Black Wolf. The police could never keep me in for long periods because I never left any proof behind. My crimes grew and I learnt how to hide them better, got myself a loyal team. Even this time I was in for only two months but gained more for punching a stupid guard. Well, I don't regret it, I got to be with you for more time."

Louis was stunned by all this new information about Harry, but still he was not scared of the man and, he knew that was blind trust. Harry was dangerous. Harry was _danger._ But Louis loved that about him, he fell in love for this Harry, the one with all these demons.

"Are you scared, Kitten?" Harry's hold on him was harsh, keeping him locked close.

Louis looked him in the eye, "Would it be foolish if I said that you don't scare me?"

"Extremely foolish," Harry bit his earlobe to the point that it hurt, before sucking it gently and kissing down his neck.

"Well then, I'll happily be a fool. You don't scare me, Styles."

Harry smiled against his neck, shifting to lay down on the couch and pulling Louis on top of him. "I love you, baby," he mumbled and connected his lips to his kitten's, kissing him softly, playfully nipping at his lips to make Louis chuckle.

"I love you, too."

-

_Epilogue_

The stupidly loud bell was ringing throughout the house at eight in the morning on a Sunday and Harry was really contemplating new ways to kill this person.

He looked beside himself and smiled when he saw Louis curled under the covers, snuggling to his pillow, sleeping soundly. _His sleepy kitten._ The sight was enough to calm his temper.

He got out of the bed with a sigh when the bell rang again. Pulling a robe to cover his nude form, he walked out the bedroom and down the steps, picking his gun on the way to the door.

"Dusty!" He called their two year old dog who was barking wildly at the door. The dog stopped barking upon listening his voice and stepped back to let him open the gate.

Harry pointed the gun forward before opening the gate. His family and the boys always called before coming so he wasn't taking any risk, his kitten was asleep inside and it was his duty to protect him.

He frowned and lowered his gun when he saw it was the police.

"What?" He asked in a frustrated voice. It was Sunday morning for Christ's sake, he just wanted to sleep with his kitten in his arms.

"Is this where Louis Tomlinson lives?" One of the two men asked.

"No," he answered shortly, ready to close the door and head back inside.

"We have information that he lives here," the other guy blocked the door with his hand.

Harry gripped his gun tighter and opened the door completely again. "Well, then correct your information. This is where Louis _Styles_ lives. My husband. What do you want from him?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"We just want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does," he glared until they answered after a sigh.

"His father was arrested last night. The charges that were placed on Louis Styles three years ago have been cleared. His father is in for a lifetime imprisonment and wants to see his son before being sent to the prison." They handed him a file.

"Tell him that he can go and fuck himself. Louis doesn't want to see him."

"You don't think it should be his son deciding and not you?"

"You don't think you should have done a better job the first time and not taken in the wrong person?" He smirked at the slight guilt he noticed at their faces. "Have a good day, officers," he closed the door and locked it.

Going to kitchen, he took out Dusty's food and gave it to the dog in his bowl, petting his head before going upstairs.

"Who was it, honey?" Louis asked in a sleepy voice, cuddling to his body.

"Nobody important, baby," Harry pulled the covers back over them, kissing Louis' forehead as his kitten nuzzled at his neck. Dusty climbed on the bed and laid down by their feet just as Louis fell back asleep in Harry's arms.

-

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have more parts related to each other but you can also read them individually.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this work. I love reading a nice feedback. :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
